


Just like the song

by kateharington



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateharington/pseuds/kateharington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU : everyone is at this very cool party not worrying about anything, but Ygritte starts to when she can’t find her friend Jon. She goes looking for him and as the two friends get together, they realize they want more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the song

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was going to write something fun but it turned out like this. Very fluffy, although not too Out Of Character I hope.  
> Couldn't help myself from writing cute lovey dovey stuff about these two.  
> Any constructive criticism, advice, comments is very much welcome.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

_Seven hells, where could he possibly be?_ Ygritte wondered. As she was looking for Jon, Ygritte bumped into Sam. “Do you know where the hell Jon is? I can’t seem t’find him.” She had to shout to make sure he would hear her over the loud music. Sam laughed. “He sure didn’t go very far. Check out the gardens in the back of the house. He probably went to a quieter spot.” _Most likely, yes,_ she thought to herself. “Thanks Sam,” she said, but he had already left her side.

Trying to make her way through the crowd, she ran into Theon, who didn’t bother to hide the lust in his eyes. “ _Go away you perv!”_ Ygritte shouted with disgust, and thankfully enough, he let her go.

When she finally reached the back door, she caught sight of Jeyne, who was sitting by herself in a corner of the room, and she tried to go on discreetly but Jeyne ran to her when she saw her. It seemed to Ygritte she had been crying.

“Look at Robb!” she said, upset. “Look at him! He’s been flirting with her all night. I hate that. He always does that and I hate it. She’s fucking disrespectful. Why can’t she leave him alone?”

Ygritte looked at the boy in question and realized who Jeyne was talking about.

“Jeyne, he’s talking with Talisa, it’s his best friend from university, don’t you know?” she asked in a hurry, quite puzzled nonetheless. She just wanted to find Jon, but she knew that Jeyne needed a friend right now, so she tried not to let her notice her haste.

“I know, but damn her. Seriously, he’s spent most of his time with her since we got here. We have barely talked since she arrived. He should really know better.”

Ygritte rolled her eyes. “Jeyne, you know you’re imagining things, right? Robb loves you, okay? Now I’m sorry but I need to find Jon. I’ll be back later but seriously, go on and have some fun.”

“Ah, yeah of course. I think I saw him, he’s out there, behind the cabin. Well, I think it’s him.” Ygritte smiled and gave her a friendly embrace before going out in the garden.

 It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the garden compared to all the lights inside. The night was cold and a little breeze caressed her cheeks and hair softly. She didn’t have her sweater but she really couldn’t be bothered to go back and fetch it. She rubbed her own arms and walked past the table, eyes in search of her friend. She had barely seen him and she knew it was not normal. He was not fond of crowds but he did like a nice party, and yet he’d gone missing.

She heard the faintest noise and turned her head in that direction: there he was, in the back of the garden, sat all alone. She could tell something was wrong, so she hurried to meet him.

“Jon, for goodness sake, where have you been? I know Val’s not here and you have no one to hit on,” she tried to tease him, “but come on, the music’s great, and there’s plenty of liquor in there! And you must be freezing!”

Jon did not even bother to look at her

“Are you gonna move or what? Shall I fetch someone to carry you? Listen, it’s this song you like so much! _A little party never killed nobody_ , isn’t it? Move now, come dance with me.”

He didn’t move. And he was still staring at the ground, which was starting to piss Ygritte off. She knew the teasing wouldn’t make him move, so she decided to try another approach. She let go of the shoulder she’d been shaking and she sat on the bench next to him. As she felt him shiver, she hit him lightly on the arm trying to make him laugh. “Now don’t tell me you’re not freezing out there. Come on inside, or is there something wrong? What has gotten into you?” He sat still and quiet, staring into space.

“Alright then. If you wanna play this game, let’s do it. We don’t have t’ talk after all.” She fell silent too, trying to ignore the night breeze that made her flesh creep.

“Ygritte,” he started in a low voice. “You don’t understand.”

“Aye, you’re right, I don’t. Right now, I don’t know what’s going on in that silly little head of yours. But you’re the one who knows nothing, really. There’s an awesome party happening and you go outside on your own.” In a more serious voice, she went, “what is going on? You know you can tell me. Anything, really. Just tell me! And then we’ll go back and have a hell of a night.”

She grabbed his chin and made him look at her, but it didn’t last long and he went back to staring at the ground, which was apparently much more interesting than her.

“That’s exactly the problem,” he said, “I can’t tell you _this._ ”

“Oh, if it’s gonna be about Val, I won’t get upset, Jon Snow. Are you worried you might get me jealous now? You know nothing, damn you.” A broken smile crossed her face and at that specific moment, she was glad that he wasn’t looking at her. She knew very well that it wasn’t true, but what else could she say?

“It’s never been about Val, Ygritte. You know that perfectly. I know you do.” His voice sounded hollow, which made her sad.

She felt her stomach tie into a thousand knots. What could he possibly mean by that? She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she was starting to believe that he meant what she wanted him to say.

“Now you’ve lost me. What could you possibly mean?” She tried hard as she could not to let any emotion change her voice.

“Ygritte, it’s hard to say. I really don’t know how to say that. I’ve never done this before. Damn it,” he whispered softly.

“Well you know nothing Jon Snow.” It was all she could say at that moment. She was growing hopeful and nervous, but she couldn’t let him know any of this. “If this is because you’ve failed our oral presentation, I’m not gonna kill you, you know!” She tried some humor again, but inside she wasn’t laughing at all.

As predicted, he wasn’t amused either but he finally raised his chin, and feeling his eyes on her, Ygritte looked up at him too. She stared at his big brown puppy eyes that looked even sadder than usual ( _It’s not my fault my eyes look sad!_ He would always tell her) and tried to avoid the coming conversation with a, “Now these are eyes that have had too much alcohol. You should see how red they look. It seems you’ve been crying all night, seriously Snow!”

“It’s you who knows nothing,” he whispered, and before she knew, he was leaning closer and his lips were on hers, kissing her gently. She was taken aback by his move, but once she realized what was going on, the little voice inside Ygritte’s head started to curse him for being ever so chaste. Mixed feelings were colliding with a hundred thoughts in her brain, but astonished as she was she didn’t kiss him back, and in a heartbeat he broke the kiss and backed away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I think you’re right, I’m probably drunk,” Jon Snow said at once.

“Naaah, Snow, don’t you know better than to constantly apologize? B’sides, you said more than two words, which is a miracle in your life. Maybe you don’t know nothing after all.”

She hated herself the second she finished her sentence. Why couldn’t she ever be serious? He’d just kissed her, and the Gods only knew how much courage this must have required from him, from Jon Snow, from this ever so shy and quiet guy that she had grown so fond of throughout the year. And there she was, making fun of him and being constantly sassy about whatever he does. But to her relief, she glimpsed a brief smile on his face.

“Shut up. But seriously. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He looked at her and smiled again, but this time a broken, sad smile.

Drowning herself into his big brown eyes, she leant closer to him.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she said before she started to kiss him, chastely as he had at first, allowing herself to feel the relief of finally being this close to him, and realized that it was what she’d been longing to do for so long. After a brief moment, she deepened the kiss, and she let the butterflies in her stomach overwhelm her.

Shifting from her position to face him, Ygritte grabbed hold of Jon’s curly hair, and it felt even softer than it ever had in her clumsy hands. Ygritte realized she’d never known herself to be this clumsy with a guy, but she decided to put the blame on the liquor she’d been drinking all night rather than admitting her feelings even to her own self.

She felt Jon’s hands lay on her hips as they were still kissing each other eagerly. His strong hands pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get even closer than they already were, wanting to feel him really close and hold him and never let him go.

Suddenly the night’s air wasn’t so cold after all, and as much as they both wanted this moment to last forever, they had to stop for breath.

Feeling like Jon was about to avoid her gaze after kissing her so fiercely, she put her hands around his face and made him look at her for a couple of seconds. His eyes were shining and not with the upset expression he had had earlier. She smiled at him and let his face go, muzzled her face in the crook of his neck and put her arms around his waist this time, hugging him as tight as she could.

“What are we even doing?” he said, but it seemed to Ygritte that he was more thinking out loud than actually asking. In spite of that, she couldn’t help to reply.

“Well, we’re currently hugging, and keeping each other warm in the cold night air, because we are both too silly to think about bringing jackets.”

This time, it was his turn to take her face into both his big, soft hands and make him look at her. She felt really relieved and proud that he was the one doing that.

“Enough with your jokes,” he said, not unkindly though. “You know very well what I mean. I’m probably drunk, not really thinking, and tomorrow we’ll both be embarrassed about what happened and we can’t undo it now.”

“Don’t they say that when you’re drunk, it’s your true feelings that come out?” she teased him gently. She slipped her hands under his shirt and let them run up and down his back, making him shiver with happiness, and he let go of her face and hugged her back in an urge to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Besides, who said we have to be embarrassed about this?” she continued. She snuggled against him, allowing herself to be a little less Ygritte than usual and to enjoy his embrace while it lasted. She knew he was feeling the same thing.

“Well, I started this, and it’s out of context, we’re out of context, it’s a party, and it’s different. Maybe you don’t want that. And we’ve both had a lot to drink. We’re not ourselves.” Ygritte wished he would stop explaining himself and just enjoy the moment with her.

“Well, you didn’t force me, did you? And I’m a big girl, Jon Snow, I’d have stopped you had I not wanted you to kiss me. You know nothing, Jon Snow.”

“I know I want you,” he replied under his breath. And at the same time they raised their heads to lock their lips again. It was intense and passionate, chaste and fierce at the same time, sweet and tender. Everything they had ever wanted.

As she felt Jon’s hands going under her shirt, she broke the kiss. “Do you now? Well, maybe we ought t’ take it easy. Not that I don’t want you, Jon Snow, but I’m no easy girl, aye.”

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to keep his hand under her shirt.

“I know you’re not. I do know some things. And I know I’ll take all the time it needs. Ygritte, I don’t know what I've been waiting for. Now that we’re here, together, I feel like I should have done that ages ago. I feel like the world’s weight has been taken off my shoulders.” He stopped just enough time for her to lay on the bench with her head on his lap so he could say these things looking in her eyes. She felt like he had a lot to say and she didn’t want to interrupt that. She was actually praying that no one would come and interrupt them. “And at the same time, I feel so bad, because it’s happening when I’m drunk, well, I’m not _drunk_ but now I’m afraid you’ll think I was too craven to do anything without alcohol in my system.” He looked up at the sky for a moment, one of his hands resting on her stomach, the other one stroking her hair. “Well, maybe I was. I don’t know. And I don’t want to think about it. I just want to enjoy the moment. Do you know what I mean?”

“Aye, Jon Snow, I do. That’s a lot of talking, it is. But don’t blame yourself for what you did. Damn, I hate myself for saying it out loud, but maybe I was as eager for this to happen as you were. And also as craven. So let’s just not think.” She closed her eyes and tried to lay as comfortably as she could.

She added, her eyes still closed, “Oh and also, Jon Snow, I hope you won’t be embarrassed about all that tomorrow. Because I won’t be, and I’m very much planning on starting again. And doing a lot of other things to you as well,” and with that she opened her eyes to see Jon blush, just as she had expected. It made Ygritte smile, and she raised her head from his lap just enough to put a kiss on his pretty lips. She could not get enough of his kisses, of touching him.

“Besides,” she said, “I didn’t know you to be such a romantic. Predictable as you are, that was unexpected.”

“We’ll see if I’m so predictable next time,” he said in a teasing tone. She smiled at that. He was smiling again and she felt relieved. Getting all romantic again, he added, “Besides, a little romance never killed nobody. Don’t you think, Miss Ygritte-The-Untamable-Free-Woman-Who-Won’t-Stop-Hiding-Behind-Her-Sense-of-Humor?”

 _This one knows me,_ she thought. “Aye, Jon-Snow-Who-Knows-Nothing-But-Like-Really-Nothing. A little romance never killed nobody. Just like the song.” She sat up and climbed on across his lap to face him.

“Just like the song.” And as she wrapped her arms around his neck and him his around her waist, they kissed and kissed and kissed again, wishing this night could go on forever.


End file.
